Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~
Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ (モーニング娘。'15コンサートツアー春〜GRADATION〜) is Morning Musume '15's spring concert. The tour ran from March 14 to May 27, 2015. The DVD and Blu-ray Disc were released on September 2, 2015. Setlist Hall Tour (3/14–5/17)= #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru #One•Two•Three (Updated) #Brainstorming (Updated) #VTR: Rehearsal Footage #Yuugure wa Ameagari #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #MC #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari ('15ver.) #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ #MC #Suki na Senpai - 12th Gen #''Performance varies'' #Maji Desu ka Ska! #MC #''Medley'' ##Memory Seishun no Hikari - Sato Masaki and Oda Sakura (12th Gen as chorus) ##Summer Night Town - 9th Gen, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka ##SONGS ##Help me!! (Updated) ##TIKI BUN #Resonant Blue #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated) #Password is 0 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #What is LOVE? ENCORE #Ima Koko Kara #MC #Namidacchi ;Performance Varies Type A: *''Medley'' *#3, 2, 1 BREAKIN' OUT - Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura *#I'm Lucky girl - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Kudo Haruka *Nanchatte Ren'ai - 9th Gen, 10th Gen, 11th Gen *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game Type B: *''Medley'' *#Dokusenyoku - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura *#Yah! Aishitai! -Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *Shouganai Yume Oibito - 9th Gen, 10th Gen, 11th Gen *Kimagure Princess |-|Nippon Budokan (5/27)= ;Opening Act #MC - Tsubaki Factory #17sai - Tsubaki Factory #MC - Kobushi Factory #Nen ni wa Nen - Kobushi Factory #MC - Country Girls #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls ;Main Show #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru #One•Two•Three #Brainstorming #Opening VTR #Yuugure wa Ameagari #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #MC #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari ('15ver.) #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ #MC - Iikubo Haruna, Kudo Haruka, 12th Gen #Suki na Senpai - 12th Gen #''Medley'' ##3, 2, 1 BREAKIN' OUT - Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura ##I'm Lucky girl - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Kudo Haruka ##Nanchatte Ren'ai - 9th Gen, 10th Gen, 11th Gen ##Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game ##Maji Desu ka Ska! #MC - Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna #''Medley'' ##Memory Seishun no Hikari - Sato Masaki and Oda Sakura (12th Gen as chorus) ##Summer Night Town - 9th Gen, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka ##SONGS ##Help me!! ##TIKI BUN #Resonant Blue #The Matenrou Show #Ai no Gundan #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #Password is 0 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #What is LOVE? ENCORE #Ima Koko Kara #MC #Mikan #Namidacchi DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist |length = }} # OPENING # Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru # One•Two•Three (Updated) # Brainstorming (Updated) # VTR # Yuugure wa Ameagari # Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe # MC # Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari ~Morning Musume '15 ver.~ # Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ # MC # Suki na Senpai # 3, 2, 1 BREAKIN'OUT! ⇒ I'm Lucky girl # Nanchatte Renai # Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game # Maji Desu ka Ska! # MC # 【Medley】Memory Seishun no Hikari ⇒ Summer Night Town ⇒ SONGS ⇒ Help me!! (Updated) ⇒ TIKI BUN # MC # Resonant Blue # The Matenrou Show # Ai no Gundan # Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai # Password is 0 # MC # Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke # What is LOVE? # Ima Koko Kara 【ENCORE】 # MC 【ENCORE】 # Mikan 【ENCORE】 # Namidacchi 【ENCORE】 Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen (Debut Concert): Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane ;Opening Acts *Kobushi Factory (4/11, 4/19, 4/25, 4/29, 5/5, 5/6, 5/9, 5/10, 5/27 onlyモーニング娘。’15コンサートツアー春〜GRADATION〜 オープニングアクト決定) **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory (5/27 only) **Ogata RisaOgata Risa **Yamagishi RikoYamagishi Riko **Niinuma KisoraNiinuma Kisora **Tanimoto AmiTanimoto Ami **Kishimoto YumenoKishimoto Yumeno **Asakura KikiAsakura Kiki *Country Girls (5/27 only) **Tsugunaga Momoko **Yamaki Risa **Inaba Manaka **Morito Chisaki **Shimamura Uta **Ozeki Mai Concert Schedule *'Total:' 31 Shows Oricon Chart Positions DVD ;Daily DVD overall ranking ;Music DVD Ranking Total Reported Sales: 5,567 Blu-ray ;Daily Blu-ray overall ranking ;Music Blu-ray Ranking Total Reported Sales: 8,027 Trivia *This is the first Morning Musume concert to feature a 9th generation member as leader. *This is the first concert in 11 years to not feature any 6th generation member, since Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!". Gallery Hello Project-532527.jpg tumblr_noerlmKr4a1siiqfxo1_1280.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki Tumblr noerlmKr4a1siiqfxo2 1280.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki Ikuta Erina-547905.jpg|Ikuta Erina Tumblr noerlmKr4a1siiqfxo4 1280.png|Ikuta Erina Sayashi Riho-547903.jpg|Sayashi Riho Tumblr noerlmKr4a1siiqfxo6 1280.png|Sayashi Riho CADyoRnUgAAZmXE.jpg|Sayashi Riho CADyoF5UgAEhln6.jpg|Sayashi Riho Suzuki Kanon-547901.jpg|Suzuki Kanon Tumblr noerlmKr4a1siiqfxo8 1280.png|Suzuki Kanon .facebook_1427007076782.jpg|Suzuki Kanon Iikubo Haruna-547922.jpg|Iikubo Haruna Tumblr no2yxggEUT1siiqfxo2 1280.png|Iikubo Haruna Iikubo Haruna-532690.jpg|Iikubo Haruna Ishida Ayumi-547920.jpg|Ishida Ayumi Tumblr no2yxggEUT1siiqfxo4 1280.png|Ishida Ayumi Ishida Ayumi-532694.jpg|Ishida Ayumi Ishida Ayumi-532693.jpg|Ishida Ayumi Sato Masaki-547908.jpg|Sato Masaki Tumblr no2yxggEUT1siiqfxo6 1280.png |Sato Masaki Tumblr no1tptIwB51rk67ijo1 500.jpg|Kudo Haruka Tumblr no2yxggEUT1siiqfxo8 1280.jpg|Kudo Haruka Oda Sakura-546693.jpg|Oda Sakura 608934629.jpg|Oda Sakura Ogata Haruna-547918.jpg|Ogata Haruna Tumblr no2ylg8rXm1siiqfxo2 1280.png|Ogata Haruna Ogata Haruna-532692.jpg|Ogata Haruna Nonaka Miki-547916.jpg|Nonaka Miki Tumblr no2ylg8rXm1siiqfxo4 1280.png|Nonaka Miki Tumblr nlfg3hy4LP1siiqfxo3 1280.jpg|Nonaka Miki Makino Maria-547768.jpg|Makino Maria Tumblr no2ylg8rXm1siiqfxo6 1280.png|Makino Maria Haga Akane-547914.jpg|Haga Akane Tumblr no2ylg8rXm1siiqfxo8 1280.png|Haga Akane mor1_s.jpg mor2_s.jpg mor3_s.jpg mor4_s.jpg Blog, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon-532531.jpg|Backstage References External Links *Concert Schedule Page (archived) *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Tour Goods Category:2015 Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:2015 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2015 Blu-rays Category:Morning Musume Blu-rays Category:Daily Number 1 DVDs Category:Daily Number 1 Blu-rays